Rodzaje światów
"Nie zdołasz pojąć tajemnic wszechświata, musisz po prostu ufać w słuszność rozkazów Imperatora" ''- Edykt nawigatora Guilda Calixis thumb|334px|Mapa galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej M.41 W galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej jest mnóstwo rodzajów planet. Na jednych, mimo szalejącej wokół wojny, żyje się jak w raju, podczas gdy inne przypominają piekło na ziemi, gotowe popchnąć człowieka ku śmierci i zapomnieniu. Niektóre planety Imperium to po prostu ogromne świątynie, wzniesione ku chwale boga Imperatora, a inne to zwyczajne ogromne miasta, na których największym problemem zamieszkujących je ludzi jest najedzenie się do syta. Chociaż na większości z nich panuje rodzaj ludzki, to światy mogą się całkowicie od siebie różnić. Na jednych technologia może stać na wysokim poziomie, podczas gdy inne mogą być zamieszkane przez dzikie barbarzyńskie plemiona co jest najczęściej skutkiem izolacji. Na niektórych znajdują się ruiny prastarych cywilizacji, na innych jeszcze żyjące dziwaczne stwory, zazdrośnie broniące swojej ziemi. W galaktyce znajduje się także ogromna ilość planet zasiedlona przez obcych wszelakiej maści. Planety Imperium ''"Za granicami Imperium są jeszcze planety, gdzie mieszka ludzkość nie znająca łaski nieśmiertelnego Imperatora. Naszą odpowiedzialnością jest oświecić ich Jego światłem." ''- Wolny Handlarz Bastille Szósty Terytoria opanowane przez ludzkość rozciągają się od jednego końca galaktyki do drugiego i skupiają w sobie ponad milion skolonizowanych światów. Aby ułatwić prowadzenie działań wojennych, poruszanie się flot, oraz samą administrację, Imperium podzielone jest na pięć segmentów: Solar, Obscurus, Pacificus, Ultima i Tempestus. Każde segmentum jest z kolei podzielone na sektory i podsektory. Pod-sektor składa się zazwyczaj z kilku systemów planetarnych, czyli układów słonecznych. Planety przynależące do podsektorów mają szczęście być na tyle blisko innych światów, aby zapewnić sobie pomoc przemysłową jak i militarną ze strony innych planet. Niektóre z nich są rozmieszczone w rejonie galaktyki, gdzie skoki w Osnowę przebiegają o wiele łatwiej, co skutkuje najczęściej tym, że rozwijają się szybciej, stają się centrum handlu i głównymi ośrodkami komunikacji. Nie wszyscy ludzie jednak mają tyle szczęścia. Są planety oddzielone od innych ogromnymi dystansami, czego skutkiem może być wysoka odmienność ludzi je zamieszkujących a przede wszystkim słabsza obrona przeciwko inwazji obcych. Mówi się, że Imperium składa się z niezliczonej ilości światów. Tak właśnie jest w sensie dosłownym, ponieważ Adeptus Administratum nie jest w stanie zliczyć ilości planet zamieszkałych przez ludzkość. Dzieje się to m.in. z powodu "agresywnej" natury galaktyki, ogromnych dystansów oraz problemów z komunikacją. Nawet jeśli zdołano by policzyć ilość planet, to zanim dane dotarły by na Terrę, liczba ta już by się zmieniła, ponieważ ludzie cały czas poszerzają granice Imperium o nowe planety. Niestety w tym samym czasie wiele z nich zostaje utraconych przez ataki obcych, zniszczonych przez katastrofy naturalne lub wciągnięte do Osnowy przez pojawiające się znikąd burze. Floty ludzi niejednokrotnie natykały się na niegdyś zamieszkałe dobrze rozwinięte planety, teraz będące jedynie bezludnymi, dymiącymi skałami zawieszonymi w nieskończonej przestrzeni. Chociaż zliczenie wszystkich planet jest niemożliwe, adepci z Adeptus Administratum cały czas muszą gromadzić dane na temat poszczególnych terytoriów. Imperium ludzkości jest w stanie wojny a każde segmentum skupia w sobie dziesiątki stref walki, nie mówiąc już o pojedynczych atakach obcych, powstaniach czy innych groźbach. Tylko dzięki tym danym można skutecznie prowadzić rekrutację żołnierzy, wydobywać i wykorzystywać surowce naturalne w odpowiednich ilościach oraz bronić planet należących do Imperium Ludzkości. Imperialna Dziesięcina Każda planeta należąca do Imperium Ludzkości zawiera kontrakt o oddawaniu odpowiedniej co do swojej populacji ilości ludzi. Kontrakt ten nazywa się ''Imperialna Dziesięcina, Należność Terry lub Wielkie Żniwa. Ludzi wysyła się na służbę do wielu imperialnych organizacji, głównie do Gwardii Imperialnej. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka łatwy, proces oddawania części populacji jest skomplikowany i nastręcza wielu problemów oraz niejasności. W proces ten zaangażowanych jest wiele działów Adeptus Administratum, a prócz nich zatrudnionych może być także wiele innych organizacji, które są odpowiedzialne za odpowiednie ocenianie "rozmiarów żniw" oraz monitorowania i zgłaszanie wszelkich zakłóceń w płynności poboru. Ostatecznie jednak cała odpowiedzialność spoczywa na ramionach planetarnego gubernatora, którego zadaniem jest upewnić się, że opłata została w pełni zapłacona. Dopóki wszystkie swoje obowiązki związane z dziesięciną wypełnia bez zakłóceń, może rządzić planetą wedle własnego upodobania. W zamian za wierność i wykonywanie obowiązków bez zarzutu może wezwać na pomoc Adeptus Terra. Zapewnianie prawidłowego działania poboru ludzi dla różnorakich organizacji Imperium to trudne i bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie. Każde niepowodzenie w dostarczeniu dziesięciny spotyka się z poważnymi konsekwencjami. Nawet najmniejsze zaniedbanie, naruszenie protokołu poskutkuje egzekucją gubernatora. Mimo wielu organizacji nieustannie śledzących przebieg oddawania dziesięciny, na wykrycie oraz rozpatrzenie popełnionego przez kogoś błędu potrzeba dużo czasu. Adeptus Administratum nie jest w stanie określić jak wiele pomyłek jest popełnianych choćby w samych przeliczeniach, tak samo jak Imperium nie jest w stanie określić jak wielu gubernatorów jest niesprawiedliwie usuwanych przez drobne niejasności w protokołach. Oprócz płacenia dziesięciny wszystkie planety Imperium muszą ściśle przestrzegać także innego prawa. Populacja każdej planety musi być "czysta" od psioników, którzy w zależności od kultury świata oraz mocy jaką wyzwalają, nazywani są mutantami, wiedźmami, telepatami itp. Na każdej planecie pacyfikacja psioników wygląda inaczej. Na jednych stosuje się wobec nich bardzo ostre represje, urządza polowania, kontroluje się całą populacje nie pozostawiając im skrawka ziemi na której mogliby się ukryć. Na wielu planetach występują jeszcze bardziej niehumanitarne metody. Psioników likwiduje się nie bez powodu. Niekontrolowani, nie przechodzący żadnych ćwiczeń panowania nad swymi umiejętnościami i samokontroli, są bardzo niebezpieczni. Wielu z pierwszych psioników ludzkości, którzy pojawili się jeszcze przed Epoką Walk, niejednokrotnie łamało wszelkie zasady moralności. Niezależnie od tego jacy i kim są, jakie stosuje się przeciwko nim metody i ilu jest na planecie, kiedy przybywają niesławne Czarne Okręty Adeptus Astra Telepathica planeta musi wystawić wszystkich swoich psioników, aby ci wzięli ich na swe okręty i zadecydowali o ich dalszym losie. Światy-ule thumb|300px|Świat-ulPlanety o bardzo dużej populacji ludzkiej sklasyfikowane są jako światy-ule. Większość z tych światów jest przeludniona a ludzie mieszkają w miastach-ulach, zwanych także miastami-kopcami lub po prostu kopcami. Są to ogromne zabudowania osiągające niejednokrotnie kilka a nawet kilkanaście kilometrów wysokości oraz sięgają kilkaset metrów lub kilka kilometrów w głąb ziemi. Miasta te składają się z wielu poziomów budowanych jeden na drugim, są bardzo gęsto zaludnione. Populacja jednego kopca może wahać się od kilku milionów do kilku miliardów. Na planetach tego rodzaju ludzkie życie jest bardzo tanim surowcem i niewiele znaczy. Nie stoi także wysoko w hierarchii imperialnych standardów. Kopiec raz zbudowany nie może być już w żaden sposób przebudowany czy przeniesiony, ponieważ przez setki lat zaniedbania dolne poziomy stają się niedostępne. Ponadto najniższe poziomy zbudowane są przy użyciu technologii od dawna już zapomnianych, a nieraz nawet imperialni odkrywcy znajdują dowody na to, że są dziełem obcych. Nie wszystkie miasta-ule jednak sięgają wysoko ku niebu. Na niektórych światach buduje się je pod ziemią. W takim przypadku ogromne tunele ciągną się kilometrami w dół a przez większość mieszkańców powierzchnia planety nie była widziana tak długo, że stała się legendą. Miasto-kopiec przypomina zwykle ogromną, zwężającą się wraz z wysokością wieżę, która pnie się wysoko w górę. Na jej szczycie znajduje się iglica, w której mieszkają bogate rody rządców planety oraz poszczególnych miast. Niżej znajdują się świątynie oraz siedziba Adeptus Arbities. Pod nimi zbudowane są manufaktoria oraz dzielnice mieszkalne. Na najniższych poziomach miast-uli żyje się najgorzej, ponieważ najtrudniej jest tam dostać środki potrzebne do życia. Z tego powodu wskaźnik przestępczości jest tam bardzo wysoki. Prócz zbrojnych gangów i przeróżnych sekt można znaleźć tam kulty poświęcone bogom chaosu czy wszelkiego rodzaju mutanty. Jeśli planeta była wcześniej obiektem najazdu Orków, to prawdopodobnie znajdują się tam także niedobitki oraz potomkowie najeźdźców. Oczywiście miasta mogą bardzo się od siebie różnić, ich kształt, rozmieszczenie poszczególnych dzielnic czy ich wysokość zależą głównie od planety i społeczeństwa, które je zbuduje. Planety-ule są zwykle miejscem nieustającej pracy wszelkiego rodzaju przemysłu, przez co ich atmosfera zwykle nie sprzyja ludzkiemu życiu lub jest wręcz dlań zabójcza. Wskutek stuleci a nawet tysiącleci bezustannej pracy fabryk i manufaktoriów ziemia jest zwykle wyschnięta i popękana a atmosfera składa się w większości z trujących gazów.. Każdy świat-ul jest domem dla setek miliardów ludzi, na każdym świecie tego typu produkuje się pożywienie, broń lub po prostu wydobywa się a następnie odlewa metale. Kilka światów-uli ma tak ogromną populację, że nie potrafią być samowystarczalne. Duża populacja ma jednak swoje plusy i minusy. Największym z plusów a zarazem minusów jest sama ilość mieszkańców. Dzięki ogromnej ilości ludzi władze nie muszą martwić się o niedostatek ludzi do pracy, planetarnych sił obronnych czy na dziesięcinę do Gwardii Imperialnej, jednak przeludniona planeta potrzebuje pomocy z zewnątrz, która polega na importowaniu ogromnej ilości pożywienia oraz wody z innych planet. Światy-kuźnie thumb|300px|Świat-kuźniaLudzkość jest w stanie wojny, toteż potrzebuje ciągłych dostaw sprzętu niezbędnego do jej prowadzenia. Zapewnić je mogą jedynie światy-kuźnie - planety rządzone przez Adeptus Mechanicus, które wywodzą się od samego Marsa, który był pierwszym światem-kuźnią Imperium a zarazem miejscem pochodzenia kultu maszyny. Na planety poświęcone Adeptus Mechanicus nie został nałożony obowiązek płacenia dziesięciny, zamiast tego planety te wspomagają Imperium potęga swojego przemysłu. Prowadzi się na nich intensywną, nigdy niekończącą pracę, polegającą na wytwarzaniu oraz naprawianiu wszelkich maszyn i urządzeń jakich używa Imperium. Są to też miejsca gdzie prowadzi się intensywne badania nad xeno-technologią oraz ludzką, zapomnianą lub porzuconą. Światy-kuźnie od początku swego istnienia były wyjątkowo uprzemysłowione, pokryte wciąż rozrastającymi się fabrykami o rozmiarach kontynentów, ogromnymi piecami wykutymi we wnętrzach wulkanów oraz warsztatami-fortecami, które nigdy nie przerywają produkcji. Powierzchnie najbardziej uprzemysłowionych z tego rodzaju planet są całkowicie pokryte fabrykami. W nich miliardy serwitorów-niewolników produkują od prostego granatu aż po ogromne machiny wojenne, służące potem w Collegiach Titanicach. Światy kuźnie ze względu na swoje osiągi produkcyjne są głównymi dostawcami sprzętu w Segmentach, w których się znajdują, przez co ich obrona stanowi większy priorytet od większości planet. Strata choćby jednej z nich oznaczać będzie osłabienie produkcji w danej części galaktyki. Aby produkcja nie ustawała światy-kuźnie importują metale, chemikalia i inne wartościowe dla przemysłu towary ze wszystkich światów kopalnianych do których mają dostęp. Aby wszystko szło sprawnie na orbitach znajdują się doki na nadciągające transporty materiałów oraz te na floty transportujące gotowe produkty do każdego zakątka galaktyki. Na doki składają się rafinerie ,magazyny paliwa, odlewnie, elektrownie oraz złomowiska zajmujące setki kilometrów kwadratowych. Światy-kuźnie z powodu bardzo wysokiego poziomu uprzemysłowienia pokryte są zniszczoną, bardzo trującą atmosferą. Wszyscy ludzie mieszkający na Marsie, Lucjuszu, Ryzie lub innych światach-kuźniach całe swe życia poświęcają pracy. Żyją i umierają nie widząc końca swych wysiłków. Mogą się jednak pochwalić jakością wykonanych przez siebie wszelakich produktów. Adeptus Mechanicus przekazuje kopie STC innym światom, aby ich fabryki także mogły produkować niezbędny sprzęt dla Imperium, jednak ich produkty nie mogą równać się z tymi wyprodukowanymi pod czujnym okiem adeptów z Mechanicus. Oni właśnie praktykują zakazane obrzędy, które przetrwały nawet od Złotej Epoki technologii, by dzięki nim powołać do życia najwspanialsze rodzaje broni używanej przez ludzkość. Na światach-kuźniach produkuje się miliony czołgów, całe zastępy tytanów oraz potężne floty okrętów wojennych, podczas gdy Adeptus Mechanicus wysyła własne floty eksploracyjne, by szukać i odkrywać nowe technologie. Adeptus Mechanicus ma także sekrety, o których rzadko dowiadują się ludzie nie należący do ich kręgu. Stale podejmują ryzyko zapuszczania się głęboko w otchłań galaktyki, aby zapewnić Imperium nowe rozwiązania technologiczne, ale robią to także dla samych siebie, szukając coraz to nowych oraz tych utraconych technologii o których już prawie nikt nie pamięta. Planety śmierci thumb|300px|Zwyczajny dzień na planecie śmierciPlanety wyjątkowo niebezpieczne dla ludzkiego życia Adeptus Administratum klasyfikuje mianem planet śmierci. Taka klasyfikacja może być spowodowana przez przeróżne powody np. zniszczony krajobraz, burze jonowe czy morderczą faunę i florę. Na tych planetach osiedlają się ryzykanci, którzy nie boją się życia w tak niebezpiecznym środowisku. Wśród populacji tych planet występuje selekcja naturalna, którą przetrwać mogą tylko najsilniejsi i najbardziej wytrwali. Na planetach tego typu poziom technologii jest często niższy niż na innych terytoriach Imperium. Mieszkańcy światów śmierci są przyzwyczajeni do ciężkiego życia oraz okrutności galaktyki od najmłodszych lat, dlatego stanowią świetnych rekrutów do wszelkich imperialnych organizacji bojowych. Na owych planetach rekrutację prowadzę także Kosmiczni Marines szukając najsilniejszych spośród najlepszych. Mimo trudnych warunków ludzkość zasiedla mnóstwo niebezpiecznych planet, ze względu na ich surowce naturalne, strategiczne położenie lub dla samego utworzenia wysuniętego posterunku. Na planetach śmierci zagrożenia mogą przybierać najróżniejsze formy. Zaburzenie stabilności tektoniki planety, ogniste burze bez problemu topiące metale jak wolfram lub mordercze stworzenia. Najbardziej znaną planeta tego typu jest Catachan, w pełni pokryta dżunglą słynąca z Catahańskich diabłów - niezwykle silnych drapieżników z którymi muszą radzić sobie mieszkańcy planety. Zakazane światy thumb|300px|Świat objęty kwarantannąNa terytoriach ogromnego Imperium Ludzkości jest wiele planet, do których podróż jest zakazana. Niewielu o nich wie a jeszcze mniej myśli o wysłaniu na nie jakiejkolwiek ekspedycji. Do zakazanych planet, znanych także jako planety objęte kwarantanną, należą planety śmierci, obce Imperia, planety stracone na rzecz plagi lub światy, które miały pecha, aby być celem ataku lub po prostu miejscem pojawienia się istot z Osnowy. Podróż na te planety może odbyć tylko dobrze poinformowana, ciężko uzbrojona ekspedycja za specjalnym pozwoleniem i tylko z poważnego powodu. Niektóre planety są objęte kwarantanną, ponieważ z powodu braku wielu zapisków na ich temat nikt nie wie co zostało tam znalezione - starożytne miasta lub obce artefakty, niewielu jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na nurtujące tak wielu pytania. Większość woli nadal żyć w ignorancji niż zaryzykować, by to co zostało tam odkryte stało się zagrożeniem. Na niektóre planety podróż została zakazana, ponieważ żadna z wysłanych tam ekspedycji nie wróciła, inne zostają często "zamknięte" przez wyrok Inkwizytorów, szczególnie jeśli ci spotkali tam jakiekolwiek zagrożenie ze Spaczni, które nie może zostać do końca oczyszczone. Oczywistym jest, że wiele ze światów objętych kwarantanną posiada ogromne surowce naturalne, których właśnie w tej trudnej godzinie Imperium potrzebuje, jednak ludzie słyszeli już wystarczająco dużo opowieści o potwornościach czyhających na nieostrożnych. Na niektórych planetach widać z orbity niewyjaśnione błyski, na niektórych detektory dalekiego zasięgu co jakiś czas wykrywają ruch, mimo iż nie ma tam żywej duszy. W przypadku większości z tego rodzaju planet tylko martwi wiedzą co tam odkryto. Niewielu ma odwagę złamać kwarantannę. Światy rolne thumb|300px|ŻniwaOgromna populacja Imperium potrzebuje ogromnych ilości żywności. Wiele planet produkuje olbrzymie ilości jedzenia, jednak żadna z nich nie może równać się pod tym względem do planet rolnych. Światy te zostały w pełni poświęcone produkcji żywności, całe powierzchnie tych planet pozostały w nienaruszonym stanie (poza oczywistą wycinką około 99% lasów oraz terra formowaniem zbyt dużych nierówności, np. gór), aby całe kontynenty przeznaczyć do hodowli bydła lub pól uprawnych. O tym, że jedynym zadaniem planety zostanie produkcja żywności decyduje najczęściej czystość atmosfery i środowiska. Większość planet rolnych jest pokryta właśnie polami uprawnymi, przed niektórymi jednak postawiono zadanie dostarczania jedynie czystej wody do pobliskich światów-uli. Są też takie pokryte w większości lub nawet całkowicie, oceanami gdzie hoduje się wodorosty oraz łowi ogromne ilości ryb za pomocą długich na kilka kilometrów statków. Istnieją tez nieco dziwniejsze rodzaje tych planet a mianowicie pokryte grzybami, którymi żywią się jadalne, pożywne owady. Także gazowe giganty mogą zostać światami rolnymi, o ile da się na nich hodować choćby latające stwory jako pożywienie. Nieważne jednak jaka dziedziną pożywienia się zajmują, światy te wytwarzają jedzenie dla miliardów żołnierzy oraz mieszkańców przeludnionych miast-uli i są równie jak one niezbędne dla przetrwania Imperium. Niektóre z planet tego rodzaju są rządzone bezpośrednio przez Administratum, aby pomóc i upewnić się, że ich produkcja osiąga najwyższe obroty i jakość. Trudno ocenić życie na światach rolnych. Jak każda inna planeta mają one Planetarne Siły Obronne, ludzie nie muszą męczyć się z powodu zatrutej atmosfery, ponieważ większość planet rolnych wygląda jak stara Ziemia w jej najlepszych okresach. Jednak niemal każdy mieszkaniec musi ciężko pracować i raczej mało prawdopodobnym jest, aby Regimenty stacjonujące na tych planetach były wyposażone w ciężki sprzęt. Dzikie światy thumb|Imperialna ilustracja mieszkańca Dzikiego ŚwiataLudzkość ma w posiadaniu planety, na których poziom technologii i rozwoju cywilizacyjnego stoi na bardzo niskim poziomie. Zwykle w takich miejscach technologia nie sięga nawet epoki czarnego prochu z prastarej Terry a w najbardziej skrajnych przypadkach ludzie nie przekraczają progu epoki kamienia. Dzieje się tak z różnych powodów, najczęściej dlatego, że miejsca tego typu są zbyt niebezpieczne, aby codziennie wspierać tam ludzkie życie, świat przez dłuższy czas znajdował się poza kontrolą Imperium, projekt kolonizacji skończył się niepowodzeniem lub nastąpiła katastrofa, która zmieniła mieszkańców w barbarzyńców żyjących wśród ruin dawnej cywilizacji. Takie miejsca często są także planetami śmierci i zwykle nie nadają się do dalszej kolonizacji z powodów, przez które populacja zdziczała lub po prostu dlatego, że mieszkańcy opierają się wszelkim cudzoziemcom. Na planetach tego typu żyją ludzie, którzy są równie dzicy co ich świat. Zwykle są to barbarzyńcy lub nomadzi, którzy żyją w społecznościach klanowych. Zajmują się zbieractwem, łowiectwem, są wojownikami itp. Adeptus Astartes oraz Gwardia Imperialna prowadzi rekrutację wśród mieszkańców, którzy okazują się być dobrymi żołnierzami o ile przeżyją tzw. szok technologiczny, na dzikie światy jednak nakłada się bardzo niski poziom dziesięciny. Zdają sobie sprawę, że pośród gwiazd żyją inni ludzie, ale nie chcą wiedzieć o nich za wiele. Mają swoje zwyczaje, tradycje a nieraz także czczą inne bóstwa niż Imperator, więc Adeptus Ministorum cały czas bacznie obserwuje mieszkańców. Zwykle kapłani przekręcają ich wierzenia skutkiem czego bóstwa tubylców są utożsamiane z Imperatorem, czasami jednak są po prostu ścierane z kart historii. Naiwni obywatele dzikich światów są rajem dla wszelkich kultystów, którzy są bez litości ścigani i mordowani przez Imperium. Planety te są nadzorowane przez gubernatora, który zwykle rządzi z orbity raz po raz organizując wypady na powierzchnię, aby niszczyć wszelkie mutacje i kontrolować liczbę psioników. Światy feudalne thumb|300px|Likwidowanie psioników i mutantów bardzo często przybiera formę publicznego palenia na stosieSą to dzikie światy, które osiągnęły poziom technologiczny porównywalny do epoki średniowiecza starożytnej Terry - znacznie wyższy poziom rozwoju społecznego oraz kulturowego od planet barbarzyńców. Prawdą jest, że społeczeństwa tych planet są zacofane, jednak ludzie mają swoje zalety. Potrafią wznosić wielkie akwedukty, ogromne budowle, tresować zwierzęta, znają się na ziołach leczniczych, truciznach, wszelakich miksturach a dzięki tej wiedzy mogą nawet opracować zalążek broni biologicznej, którą Imperium zmodyfikuje i użyje w większej skali. Panuje tam ściśle określony podział społeczny na klasy wyższe i niższe. Całe pokolenia rodzą się i umierają pozostając w tej samej klasie co ich przodkowie. Służba klas działa w dwie strony, mianowicie chłopi są posłuszni swym panom i nie kwestionują ich prawa do sprawowania rządów, panowie zaś zapewniają chłopom bezpieczeństwo, ziemię na własny użytek oraz inne korzyści. Światy feudalne są samowystarczalne i nie potrzebują pomocy z zewnątrz poza przypadkiem inwazji obcych. Życie jest tam wymagające, ale spokojne. Całe wieki mijają bez żadnych zmian społecznych czy technologicznych, czas płynie a ludzie nie są nawet świadomi pełnej skali ludzkiego społeczeństwa w galaktyce i zdają się tym nieszczególnie interesować, ponieważ liczy się tu i teraz. Na średniowiecznych światach rekrutację prowadzą często Adeptus Astartes, ponieważ panuje tam ściśle określona kasta wojowników czy rycerzy oraz dlatego, że mieszkają tam prości ludzie. Nałożona na nie jest większa dziesięcina niż na dzikie światy a sami wojownicy stanowią świetny narybek do Gwardii Imperialnej, ponieważ często kierują się kodeksem honorowym itp. Oczywiście wcześniej muszą poradzić sobie z szokiem technologicznym jaki ma miejsce, kiedy Imperium kontaktuje się z mieszkańcami tego typu planet. Tubylcy nadadzą się także na skrybów Administratum, a ci którzy oddadzą się nowej wierze mogą zasilić szeregi kapłanów Ministorum a nawet na Adepta Sororitas. Gubernator zwykle rządzi swą planetą z orbity i nie wtrąca się w życie jej mieszkańców, nie licząc likwidacji mutantów oraz ścigania psioników. Martwe światy W galaktyce istnieje ogromna liczba planet, na których powierzchni trudno doszukać się śladów życia czy atmosfery, lub takie, które w ogóle ich nie posiadają. Globy te klasyfikuje się jako martwe światy. Warunki tam panujące nie sprzyjają rozwojowi ludzkiej cywilizacji, dlatego jakiekolwiek szanse na próbę kolonizacji tych planet są marne. Zwykle w takich miejscach zakłada się stacje badawcze. Najbardziej oczywistym powodem takiego stanu martwych światów jest po prostu brak elementów i warunków potrzebnych do wykształcenia wyrafinowanego ekosystemu. Istnieją także inne powody, przez które planeta może zostać przekwalifikowana na świat martwy a są nimi katastrofy naturalne, użycie broni masowego rażenia, broni biologicznej, inwazja Tyranidów czy choćby Exterminatus. Wiele z tych globów jest owianych tajemnicą a na ich powierzchni można znaleźć pozostałości po dawnych cywilizacjach ludzi jak i Xenos. Cywilizowane światy Najobszerniejsza kategoria planet imperialnych do których zaliczają się planety samowystarczalne, posiadające dostatecznie wysoki, stabilny poziom technologiczny. Populacje tych globów, zwanych także światami rozwijającymi się lub prosperującymi, jest zwykle podzielona na kraje, stany, klany czy inne podziały polityczne. Powodem może być nierównomierny rozwój technologiczny, kulturowy oraz przemysłowy, ponieważ największy rozwój wcześniej wymienionych kategorii rozwoju ma miejsce w dawnych strefach lądowania okrętów kolonizacyjnych. Cywilizowane światy są zwykle bardzo lecz nierównomiernie zurbanizowane a przemysł rozwija się w centrum największych miast. Mimo to żadne miasto nie rozwinęło się na tyle pod względem rozmiarów, populacji czy samowystarczalności, by zostać mianowanym prawdziwym miastem-kopcem. Chociaż z opisu bardzo podobne, planety te wraz z ich mieszkańcami bardzo się od siebie różnią i nie ma dwóch jednakowych prosperujących światów. Każdy z nich można jednak śmiało porównać do starej Ziemi z początku XXI wieku. Stacje badawcze thumb|300px|Znaleźliśmy klucz do sukcesu. Można to wyrzucić na śmietnik.Imperialni naukowcy prowadzą pracę na stacjach badawczych, które mimo iż są wpisane w imperialny system klasyfikacji planet, same nimi nie są. Zwykle stacje umieszcza się na powierzchni planet śmierci czy światów martwych, na orbicie lub asteroidach. W stacjach mieszkają imperialni naukowcy, członkowie Adeptus Mechanicus jak i członkowie ochrony, często niezbędni do obrony stacji przed stworzeniami zamieszkującymi tereny otaczające stacje. Człowiek raz przypisany do takiego miejsca ma małe szanse na jego upuszczenie. Jego życie, cały czas monitorowane, będzie polegało na prowadzeniu badań nad zwłokami Xenos, bronią, hodowlą zwierząt czy inżynierią genetyczną. Całe pokolenia stacji odchodzą w zapomnienie nie widząc owoców swojej pracy, jednak niektóre stacje aż balansują na krawędzi tech-herezji. Kiedy naukowcy poczynią postęp może zostać on utracony w zwałach imperialnej biurokracji, czasem jednak informacjom udaje się dotrzeć gdzie trzeba i korzysta na tym niezliczona ilość ludzkich istnień. Stacje te bardzo często pełnią także rolę wczesnego systemu ostrzegania obrony planet oraz układów gwiezdnych. Światy przygraniczne thumb|300px|Ludzie zmagają się z rdzennymi mieszkańcami planetyPlanety na granicy terenów Imperium nazywane są światami przygranicznymi. Zwykle są to niedawno odkryte planety znajdujące się z dala od standardowych traktów imperialnej floty. Niektóre zostały znalezione przez przypadek na starych mapach dróg Spaczni czy wspomniane na marginesie dawnych raportów Wolnych Handlarzy. Charakteryzują się słabo rozwiniętą imperialną władzą, o ile w ogóle zdążyła się pojawić, a co za tym idzie częstym brakiem nadzoru populacji przez Adeptus Arbites czy Administratum. Z tych powodów światy te są idealnym miejscem bytu dla ludzi chcących uciec od ucisku tyranów, dla poszukiwaczy przygód, piratów i wszelkich przestępców a także kryjówką dla heretyckich kultów czy ściganych przez prawo zbrodniarzy. Na planetach tego rodzaju można spotkać przeróżnej maści odszczepieńców, prawo jest tam bardzo często łamane, tak więc w takim miejscu przetrwa najsilniejszy i najsprytniejszy. Ponieważ Imperium nie nadzoruje tych planet tak mocno jak innych, jest tam większa niż zwykle ilość nieprzeszkolonych psioników a kulty poświęcone mrocznym bogom mogą rozwijać się niemal bez przeszkód. Zwykle obywatele Imperium mają zapewnione podstawowe produkty życia codziennego, mieszkańcy planet leżących na granicy muszą sami o siebie zadbać od pozyskiwania żywności na obronie przed atakiem obcych kończąc. Mimo swoich wad takie światy wciąż przyciągają nowe twarze. Nie wszyscy jednak znajdują się tam dobrowolnie, część populacji światów-uli może zostać wysłana, aby zasiedlić nowy świat. W takim wypadku całe ogromne osiedla pustoszeją a ich mieszkańcy zaczną całkiem inne życie z dala od tłumów czy stalowych miast. Żyjąc na uboczu imperialnego prawa obywatele mogą wykazywać się heretycko pobłażliwymi relacjami w stosunku do obcych. W takich miejscach ludzie używający xeno-technologii czy mieszkający w budynkach nie wykonanych przez człowieka nie są niczym nowym. Niektórzy z nich nawet otwarcie handlują z mijającymi świat Xenos. Planety te zwykle nie są do końca odkryte, kryć mogą w sobie więc wiele tajemnic i potężnych artefaktów, od modelu STC aż do ruin dawno wymarłych cywilizacji, czy jeszcze tętniącej życiem krwiożerczej rasy Xenos. Podkategorie planet Imperium Planety należące do ludzkości są podzielone na kategorię główną oraz podkategorię, ponieważ świat zaliczający się do jednego typu z głównej kategorii może zawierać w sobie także jedną lub więcej klas z podkategorii. Planeta może także być klasyfikowana przez jedną lub więcej klas z głównej kategorii, wyłania się z pośród nich tą, która wyraźnie odcina się na tle innych. Strefy wojny thumb|180px|Na wojnach toczących się już przez kilka lat żołnierze nie znają odpoczynkuW Imperium istnieje ogromna ilość planet, które mogą zostać sklasyfikowane jako strefa wojny. Zaliczają się do nich wszystkie planety, na których trwają otwarte walki z wrogiem. Ludzkość jest w stanie wojny, toteż dowództwa Segmentów powołują pod broń kolejne miliony, aby wspomóc męczące się, walczące wojska. Dalekosiężne kampanie wojsk ludzkości mogą pokryć wiele systemów i setki światów, które są niszczone przez długotrwałe bombardowania orbitalne i ostrzały artyleryjskie w bitwach ciągnących się przez dekady. Miejsca gdzie trwają długotrwałe bitwy przypominają piekło, miejsca gdzie nie ma nadziei a śmierć zbiera tam bardzo obfite żniwo. Na takich planetach sytuacja jest opłakana. Masy ludzi umierają tam dzień w dzień, zabici przez wroga lub z głodu, jeśli wcześniej nie udało im się zdążyć na statki ewakuacyjne lub do strefy lądowania wojsk imperialnych. Na takich planetach pojawiają się piraci, zabijają dla zabawy i kradną co popadnie. Wojska Imperium niezbyt przejmują się takimi incydentami kiedy na planecie znajdują się dziesiątki tysięcy gwardzistów, cały czas toczących ciężkie walki z przeciwnikiem. Ponadto planeta nie przetrwa w swoim pierwotnym stanie wojny długoterminowej. Cały świat jest pokryty lejami po bombach a jeśli kiedyś istniały na nim miasta, teraz nie ma po nich śladu. Po zakończonych walkach Adeptus Administratum wysyła kolonistów z przeludnionych planet, aby ponownie zasiedlić a także odbudować to co należy do Imperium. Stare koła Imperium kręcą się jednak wolno i świat może pozostać opuszczony i całkowicie zniszczony przez stulecia zanim zostanie podjęta jakakolwiek inicjatywa w jego kierunku. Takie miejsca są jednymi z najbardziej upiornych w Imperium, ze zdewastowanym środowiskiem i równinami pokrytymi kośćmi poległych. Kolonie karne thumb|300px|Pierwsze prawo: nie macie żadnych prawNa wielu planetach Imperium wskaźnik przestępstw jest dość wysoki, dlatego na każdym z nich wznosi się więzienia dla kryminalistów. Istnieją jednak światy całkowicie poświęcone trzymaniu przestępców w zamknięciu. Globy tego typu klasyfikowane są jako kolonie karne lub karne światy. Na planetę tego rodzaju przeznacza się miejsce, które nie przyniesie Imperium większych korzyści z powodu braku surowców naturalnych czy nieistotnej pozycji strategicznej. O ile nie zostaną skazani na natychmiastową egzekucję, przestępców najgorszego sortu jak mordercy czy gwałciciele, zsyła się na kolonie karne. Prawo na wielu planetach jednak bardzo się różni i wg niektórych okropnymi złoczyńcami są choćby złodzieje czy kanciarze, więc społeczeństwo karnego świata składa się z wszelkiego sortu bandytów, od kieszonkowców do najbardziej okrutnych recydywistów. Życie w takich miejscach jest bardzo trudne. Brutalni strażnicy jak i zautomatyzowana broń pilnują zamkniętych więźniów. W większości nie są skuci kiedy harują na pożytek Imperium lub jedzą pożywienie przetwarzane tak, aby hamować rozwój mięśni i otępiać zmysły. We wszystkich więzieniach z koloniami karnymi włącznie prowadzi się rekrutację do karnych legionów lub o wiele rzadziej do załogi okrętów floty. Kiedy do osadzonych dochodzi wieść o poborze do jednostek karnych większość woli choćby na chwilę zasmakować szczypty wolności, nawet jeśli niedaleka śmierć jest pewna. Ochotników jest więc bardzo wielu. Większość kolonii karnych wygląda jak ww. wielkie więzienia. Wiele planet pełni jednak rolę dosłownie wysypisk dla zbrodniarzy, którzy zostali wykluczeni ze społeczeństwa. Dostają bilet w jedną stronę na najgorsze z planet, okazjonalnie dostając sprzęt potrzebny by przetrwać. To czy uda im się przeżyć nikogo już nie interesuje. Na niektórych koloniach tego typu zostaje założona placówka, która prowadzi obserwacje więźniów oraz zapewnia podstawy dla tworzenia jakichkolwiek karnych jednostek. Gubernatorzy kolonii karnych bardzo często są także naczelnikami więzień i wraz ze strażnikami niejednokrotnie uprzykrzają życie więźniom. Rajskie światy thumb|300px|Powierzchnia rajskiej planety upstrzona w pałace, posągi oraz idylliczne krajobrazy Ludzkość posiada nieznaną liczbę planet, na których w małym stopniu lub w ogóle nie prowadzi się wydobycia surowców, prac przemysłowych a oddawana dziesięcina jest zwykle bardzo mała lub nieistniejąca. Takie światy nazywa się światami rajskimi, światami przyjemności lub planetami ogrodów. Aby pojąć pochodzenie tych nazw wystarczyłoby spojrzeć na powierzchnię tych planet, która rzeczywiście przypominają rajski krajobraz. Imperium dba o takie planety, aby nie zostały zanieczyszczone czy zaniedbane nieodpowiednim zagospodarowaniem, a używa ich jako miejsce wypoczynku i rekonwalescencji dla najważniejszych ludzi w Imperium, od Adeptów Administratum po szlachciców i wysoko postawione osobistości wojskowe. Populacje tych planet są niemal w całości przeznaczone, aby podtrzymywać wysoki poziom kultury i sztuki oraz do usługiwania gościom. Na większości planet tego typu Inkwizytorzy z Ordo Hereticus mogliby znaleźć jeden lub więcej kultów przyjemności poświęconych Slaaneshowi, bogowi Chaosu. Rajskie światy są podkategorią cywilizowanych planet. Planety wydobywcze W galaktyce wiele jest planet, które są bardzo bogate w surowce naturalne, które min. dla Imperium są niezbędne do przetrwania. Wysoka ilość złóż mogła utrzymać się do 41.M z różnych powodów jak np. trudny dostęp do owych złóż jak i samej planety z powodu zbyt dużego dystansu do głównych ośrodków komunikacji lub z powodu burzy Spaczni. Planety te są bardzo cenne zarówno dla ludzkości jak i wielu ras, których przemysł rozwinięty jest na tyle, aby codziennie pożerać ogromne połacie złóż,. Z tego powodu często stają obiektem strategicznym a co za tym idzie, teatrem działań wojennych. Planety tego typu pełnią bardzo ważną rolę w łańcuchu przemysłowym Imperium. Głównie z takich miejsc dostarcza się rudę na światy kuźnie oraz planety przemysłowe, która zostaje później przetopiona na czołgi i samoloty. Zanim ruda powróci na planetę wydobywczą w postaci gotowej maszyny musi przebyć długą drogę, trud górników opłaca się jednak, ponieważ owoce ich ciężkiej pracy są widoczne w całym Imperium oraz poza jego granicami. Sami górnicy jednak nie zawracają sobie tym głowy, ponieważ zwykle to niewolnicy nadzorowani przez Adeptus Arbities, którzy ciężką pracą zapewniają sobie kolejny dzień nędznego życia. W podziemiach kopalni bardzo często prawdziwą władzą sprawują gangi, mordercy i inni bandyci. W takich miejscach przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi, a słabi muszą uważać, aby nie stać się ofiarą bardziej współwięźniów niż strażników. Planety te bardzo często są planetami śmierci. Światy przemysłowe Są to planety na których poziom uprzemysłowienia jest bardzo wysoki, jednak w odróżnieniu od światów-uli lub światów-kuźni ich populacja jest stosunkowo niska i mocno rozproszona. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ większość procesów produkcyjnych odbywa się przez maszyny oraz inne formy automatyzacji. Na planetach tego typu bardzo często występują bardzo bogate złoża. Światy świątynne thumb|300px|Pomniki zasłużonychSą to planety, na których wbudowano ogromną ilość świątyń, monumentów, mauzoleów etc. poświęcone Bogu Ludzkości oraz wszelkim imperialnym świętym. Światy te nadzorowane przez Adeptus Ministorum każdego dnia przyciągają niezliczoną ilość pielgrzymów. Zaliczać mogą się do zróżnicowanej kategorii, od światów-uli do światów rolnych. Planety te są celem dla mrocznych apostołów, którzy uważają za swoje święte zadanie nawrócić wyznawców kultu imperialnego na "jedyną słuszną wiarę". Niejednokrotnie im się to udawało związku z czym cały świat zmieniał się w krwawy ołtarz poświęcony Mrocznych Bogom. Światy kardynalne Światy tego typu są podkategorią cywilizowanych planet. Są samowystarczalne oraz posiadają skromny lecz stabilny poziom technologiczny. Wliczane są także w poczet światów świątynnych. Tak jak one, są rządzone bezpośrednio przez Eklezjarchat, jednak różnią się od nich statusem, mianowicie gubernatorem planetarnym także jest członek Ministorum, mianowicie kardynał. Planety te także są garnizonem Adepta Sororirtas oraz bazą wypadową dla Wojen o Wiarę. Zupełnie jak światy świątynne, znajduje się na nich wiele miejsc kultu Boga-Imperatora oraz imperialnych świętych. Planety Eldarów Stare Światy Stare Światy to te planety, które zostały skolonizowane przez Eldarów podczas ich exodusu w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Przed Upadkiem były one rdzeniem całego eldarskiego imperium, ponieważ skolonizowano je najdawniej, gdy ludzie jeszcze siedzieli na swojej Terze i nie potrafili podróżować nawet po przestrzeni powietrznej własnej planety. Wraz z końcem Mrocznej Ery Technologii, a początkiem Epoki Walk doszło do upadku owego państwa, a nieliczni z rasy dawnych władców galaktyki uciekli na pokładzie swoich światostatków. Obecnie większość z nich jest Światami Demonicznymi, nie bez powodu, gdyż znajdują się w Oku Grozy, obszarze prawie całkowicie znajdującym się pod kontrolą Wielkiego Arcywroga. Planety Nekronów thumb|255px|Zasięg i aktywność Nekronów w 41 mielnium. Planety Grobowce Planety Grobowce to wszystkie te światy, które należały do Nekronów przed Wielkim Snem i w których ich twórcy spędzili 60 milionów lat czekając, aż Galaktyka odrodzi się po Wojnie w Niebiosach. Ich największe skupisko znajdowało się w północnej części galaktyki, jednak w skutek rozległych zniszczeń w tym sektorze duża ich część przepadła. Obecnie mogą znajdować się pod powierzchnią niemal każdej planety, ludzi, Tau, Eldarów, czy Orków w praktycznie każdym zakątku galaktyki. Światy Koronne Najokazalsze i największe z planet. Nad nimi władze sprawują Arcylordowie Nekronów. Często znajdują się na nich najwspanialsze zabytki starożytnej cywilizacji. Każdy ze Światów Koronnych dysponuje zaawansowanym wyposażeniem technologicznym i wielką armią gotową na podbój okolicznych układów. Światy Centralne Mniej okazałe niż Światy Koronne zarządzane są zwykle przez nekrońskiego Lorda. Mają swoje znaczenie strategiczne i ekonomiczne dla Nekronów choć nigdy nie były tak rozwinięte jak godniejsze planety. Bywa, że z racji swojego znaczenia Świat Centralny uzyskuje władcę w postaci Arcylorda. Główne elementy Planety Grobowca to: *Sale Grobowe, gdzie w Komorach Statycznych Nekroni spędzili ostatnie eony w stanie cybernetycznego snu. *Program - system sprawujący kontrolę nad całością aktywnego systemu planety, gromadzi informacje z powierzchni i przygotowuje śpiących na ewentualną konfrontację. *Strażnicy, czyli Skarabeusze, Upiory Pająki, które nie zasypiają i cały czas dokonują napraw lub chronią bezpieczeństwa śpiących. Ponadto w grobowcu mogą się znaleźć dawne sale bankietowe, liczne galerie, pułapki i podziemne hale ze zgromadzonym sprzętem wojennym. Bywa, że pod powierzchnią ludzkich osiedli znajduje się potężna nekropolia. Gdy się przebudzi, wydobędzie się na powierzchnię. Niszcząc zabudowę nowej rasy, przywróci pradawny wygląd planety. Ponieważ świat zmienił się na przestrzeni czasu jaki przespali Nekroni, dziś ich dawne bogate światy mogą znajdować się w kompletnej ruinie. Pradawne ogrody przykryły pustynię, a pomniejsze kolonie porosła liczna populacja obcej rasy. W 41 milenium, nikt nie może czuć się absolutnie pewien, czy jego świat nie okaże się własnością najstarszej rasy. Światy Zewnętrzne Najmniej znaczące planety Nekronów. Zaliczają się do nich także te odebrane innym rasom. Ich technologia zwykle ogranicza się do czerpania korzyści z siły roboczej podbitych gatunków, bądź wydobywaniu z planety cennych surowców. Planety Chaosu Demoniczne Światy thumb|290px|Demoniczny Świat rządzony przez Niosących SłowoSiły Chaosu, tak jak inne siły w galaktyce, także są w posiadaniu własnych planet. Kiedyś były światami niczym nie wyróżniającymi się od innych, jednak przez długotrwale spaczenie mocą Chaosu zmieniły się w coś, co przeciętny człowiek nazwałby piekłem. Większość tych globów znajduje się w okolicach Oka Terroru, jednak istnieją pojedyncze światy, rzadziej systemy, które będąc we władaniu sług mrocznych bogów są rozsiane po całej galaktyce. Demonicznym światem rządzi zwykle demoniczny książę, ponieważ większość z nich była kiedyś śmiertelnikami, dlatego rozumieją działanie materialnego wszechświata. Władca planety będzie rządził i zmieniał planetę wedle swych upodobań oraz na chwałę swojego pana, dlatego każda planeta jest niepowtarzalna. Planety tego typu są bezpośrednim połączeniem między Spacznią a światem materialnym, dlatego demony mogą przemieszczać się po nich bez konsekwencji bycia wessanym z powrotem do Osnowy. Demoniczne światy to okropne miejsca, gdzie można ujrzeć kształty, kolory, rzeczy, których człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nie potrafiłby opisać. W wszelakich zakamarkach, w ścianach świątyń czy ołtarzy ofiarnych wiją się bezokie stworzenia, które nie mogąc robić nic innego wrzeszczą opanowane szaleństwem i przerażeniem. Prócz demonów można spotkać w tych miejscach Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu, kultystów oraz wszelkich innych zdrajców rasy ludzkiej. Życie zwykłego człowieka nic tam nie znaczy, jest on niewolnikiem, który zależnie od świata na którym się znajduje, pracuje w fabryce broni, buduje wielkie świątynie lub spięty uprzężą wraz z milionami innych nieszczęśników krąży po planecie w wielkich procesjach oddając cześć bogom. Dla samych bóstw demoniczne światy stanowią obiekt zainteresowania, o który bezustannie toczą wojny trwające często setki lat. Źródła *''Rogue Trader (1 edycja) s. 134'' *''Codex Imperialis (1 edycja) s. 9'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (3 edycja) s. 114, 115'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (5 edycja) s. 115, 116'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (6 edycja) s. 148, 149, 152, 153'' *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook s. 14, 15, 249-251'' *''Dark Heresy : Core Rulebook (2 edycja) s 34, ,35, 38-41, 302, 303'' *''Dark Heresy: Enemies Within (2 edycja) s. 26, 27'' *''Dark Heresy: Enemies Without (2 edycja) s. 28'' *''Dark Heresy: Enemies Beyond (2 edycja) s. 28, 29'' *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook s. 326'' *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook s. 293'' *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm s. 13'' *''Imperial Armour Volume One: Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy s. 9-11'' *''Codex: Cityfight s. 72-74'' *''Codex: Chaos Daemons (4 edycja) s. 18'' *''Codex: Necrons (5 edycja) s. 14-17'' *''Codex: Orks (4 edycja) s. 112-113'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines (6 edycja) s. 13, 117-119'' *''Dawn of war: Soulstrom''thumb|306px Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:W BUDOWIE